Electrical connectors are generally used in power distribution systems to distribute electric power from a power source to a plurality of electric equipment or make electrical connections between the electric equipment. In such power distribution systems or electric equipment, the electrical connector connects two or more plug conductors to achieve power transmission.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1A, plug conductors 20 are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance which is designed to be the same as that between contact terminals 11 of an electrical connector 10, thereby achieving a correct connection between the plug conductors 20 and the contact terminals 11. However, there is usually a difference between an actual spaced distance between two plug conductors and a standard distance for them due to production tolerance. Furthermore, it is hard to avoid mounting position error when mounting the electrical connector, as indicated by “A” shown in FIG. 1B. When the above difference and/or position error is large, the plug conductors could not be inserted smoothly into the electrical connector, or not properly contact thereby resulting in a poor electrical contact.
Furthermore, conventional electrical connectors only permit a very small error for the above distances, such as 0.1 mm to 0.15 mm, which requires great precision for production and mounting of electrical connectors and plug conductors. Thus, It would be desirable to provide an improved electrical connector, of which contact assemblies are designed to be floated, i.e. swung or deflected within an angle range, such that the electrical connector could permit a greater position error for inserting the plug conductors and achieve an unhindered inserting and a good contact.